TRY
by Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk
Summary: Melupakan sebuah masa lalu, yang mungkin selalu membawanya pada mimpi buruk. Namun juga memaksanya untuk mengingat kenangan indah akan seorang terkasih, membuat Naruto begitu bingung. Summary gak jelas. Fic special buat elit dan quetiau. Dan untuk pembaca sekalian. Hope u like it. And enjoy.. SasuNaru.. Sho-ai/Gay
1. Chapter 1

Kelopak berkulit tan tersebut terbuka perlahan, mengerjap ketika manik birunya mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya, menoleh kiri kanan untuk melihat tempat dirinya berbaring sekarang.

Kebingungan.

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia berada ditempat ini, ia tidak ingat apapun. Saat ia mencoba mengingat sedikit memory di otaknya, sakit menghantam kepalanya yang dibalut perban. Bahkan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya pun begitu sulit untuk bergerak.

Uh.. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kepalanya begitu sakit hingga ia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Terlelap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih syok.

TRY

story ® Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

genre;

Drama,Romance

pairing;

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto

warning;

AU, OOC, boyxboy, slash, author wanna be. fiksi jelek nan maksa.

special fic for Dhiya-chan my lope best frend

special for Quetiau aka AQua Hitsu Schipper yg lg LDRan

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

selektif lah dalam memilih bacaan, gais.

enjoy~~

"Ah, kau akhirnya bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seketika dirinya menoleh, saat baru membuka mata ia mendengar suara orang lain. Wanita ber-jas putih khas dokter itu memberi senyum kepadanya. Ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan ia turut tersenyum tanda ia baik.

"Baik! Tapi, apa kau tau kenapa aku berada disini?" manik biru itu menatap dokter muda di depannya dengan bingung. Semoga Sang dokter mau memberinya penjelasan.

Ketika ia menunggu jawaban dari dokter muda berambut pirang pucat tersebut, suara derit pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepala bersurai blonde miliknya pun menoleh kearah pintu, lalu mendapati sosok bersurai raven dengan wajah datar melangkah masuk tanpa aba-aba, menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi si pirang.

"Kau akan mendapat jawaban yang tepat melalui dia," tunjuk Sang dokter kearah Si raven. Lalu tersenyum kearah pasiennya, "keadaanmu sudah membaik Uchiha-kun. Jika ada yang bermasalah segera panggil aku, oke?!" Sang dokter bername-tag Shion itu pun melenggang pergi keluar dengan senyuman ceria.

Dan apa dokter tadi sempat mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Uchiha-kun'? Apa itu namanya? Seingatnya, nama marganya itu Namikaze. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, itu 'kan namanya? kenapa ia mesti bertanya la-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe?"

Belum selesai Si pirang beragumen di dalam hati, suara bariton dari Si raven menginterupsinya tanpa dosa. Dan apa orang itu mengatainya Dobe?

"Teme, suruh siapa kau masuk kesini? Aku bahkan tidak merasa jadi temanmu yang harus kau jenguk." Naruto menyahut kietus orang di depannya. "Dan aku bukan dobe, sialan!" serunya lagi, lupa jika tubuhnya masih terasa kaku beberapa menit lalu.

Si raven bermata onyx dengan wajah rupawan itu pun terdiam dengan mata melebar beberapa saat, lalu wajah teflonnya kembali seperti awal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping jendela yang tirainya terbuka, menyembunyikan raut miris di wajah tampannya.

"Kau Uchiha Naruto. Pasangan hidupku. Apa kau mengerti?" Onyx itu menatap shappier di depannya dengan tajam. Tidak mengindahkan jika Si pirang bahkan tidak ingat telah mengenalnya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tidaklah ingin di lupakan begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Jangan bercanda, dan keluarlah!" serunya mengusir merasa terusik dengan Sang Uchiha. Si blonde sempat takut dengan tatapan orang di depannya, namun ia lebih baik bersikap kejam dengan mengusir pria bermata Onyx tersebut.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Tidak ada hal yang ia ingat selain bahwa ia adalah putra bungsu dari, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina juga seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik. Dan ia masihlah sangat normal untuk bisa berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya. Lalu kenapa semua begitu nyata? Seseorang mengaku sebagai suaminya yang notabene adalah seorang pria, sedang dirinya sendiri adalah pria normal.

Tapi, bukti yang begitu banyak ini.

Foto-foto.

Surat ke-sah'an hubungan mereka.

dan cincin di jari manisnya yang sangat sulit dilepas.

Semuanya sangat sulit di percaya.

Manik birunya menatap Onix kelam yang masih saja berwajah datar. Apa yang bisa ia sukai dari lelaki ini? Bahkan bicara saja lelaki bersurai raven ini begitu pelit. Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan berbaring menyamping, membelakangi lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang juga menempel di dalam namanya. Sungguh sulit baginya dapat mempercayai hal ini.

~~~~~~~Tomat-Jeruk~~~~~~

Keluarganya datang berkumpul ketika tau ia berada di rumah sakit. Semua terasa biasa saja saat keributan yang sering di temuinya dirumah, kini seperti sangat ia rindukan karena begitu lama tidak menjumpai kejadian seperti ini. Namun justru yang berada di memory otaknya adalah, ia baru kemaren merasakan di peluk hangat oleh ibunya, senyum tulus dari ayahnya, juga jitakan tanpa belas kasih dari kakaknya hingga ia terus tertawa tanpa beban.

Melihat itu semua, mau tidak mau sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis namun sarat akan kesedihan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia begitu sakit meski ekpresinya hanyalah datar. Tidak ingin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berada di depan kamar kekasihnya. Melangkah pelan hingga membawanya menuju taman rumah sakit.

Uchiha muda itu duduk dibawah pohon Sakura mekar yang indah dengan warnanya. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon rindang yang kokoh dari pohon Sakura tersebut, hingga matanya terpejam perlahan.

~~~~~~~~~Tomat-Jeruk~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, maaf... Kaa-san ingin keluar sebentar, hanya sebentar. Okey?!" Wanita berambut merah itu memberi tatapan teduh untuk putranya yang ingin protes.

"Memang Kaa-san ingin kemana?" Sang blonde memanyunkan bibirnya, yang lalu dicubit gemas oleh Sang kakak tanpa ampun.

"Hanya ditinggal sebentar saja kau merengek seperti bayi!? Dasar manja!" Serunya sadis kepada adiknya yang matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan sakit di bibirnya yang habis dicubit.

"Aku sumpahi kau jadi perawan tua saja, Dei!?" Seru Naruto benar-benar mengajak perang.

"APA? KAU INGIN BENAR-BENAR MATI, YA?!" Wanita berambut pirang ponitail tersebut, menggertakkan jari-jemari lentiknya hingga berbunyi. Lalu teriakan yang mampu menerbangkan burung-burung dari sarangnya, juga membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang koma pun di kumandangkan, hingga para perawat harus menegur keributan mereka.

Hanya Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu sajalah yang masih duduk dengan kalem, sambil matanya tak lepas dari koran pagi yang tersedia di dalam kamar inap putranya. Merasa sama sekali tak terusik dengan keributan kedua anaknya.

~~~~~~~ Tomat-Jeruk~~~~~~

kelopak dengan warna kulit alabaster itu pun terbuka perlahan, menampakan manik hitam pekat yang sangat sulit ditembus oleh mata siapapun.

Ia mendongkakan wajahnya ketika mendapat kehadiran seorang wanita setengah baya tersenyum, dan sedikit membungkuk menghadap dirinya yang masih duduk dengan nyaman.

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita berambut merah dengan aksen putih itu dalam diam.

Bahkan wajah datarnya tetap pada posisi awal meski ia sudah bergerak berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang telah melahirkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi sampai saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar denganmu? Sasuke-kun?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TBC

A/N; fic ini sekali lagi di persembahkan untuk dua orang diatas yang sudah saya sebut namanya:3 #malesnyebutlagi #dibuaang

well.. saya harap kalian suka dengan fic ini dan enjoy saat membaca. :3

jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan mohon maklum karna saya masih belajar.

kalau bisa berilah kritik dan saran yang dapat membantu saya bosa leboh bagus lagi. :"3

sampai jumpa di chap depa, nee~… jaa~

TOmat-Jeruk


	2. Chapter 2

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Sasuke-kun?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

chapter 2: Fast

TRY

story ® Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

genre;

Drama,Romance

pairing;

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto

warning;

AU, OOC, boyxboy, slash, author wanna be. fiksi jelek nan maksa.

special fic for Dhiya-chan my lope best frend

special for Quetiau aka AQua Hitsu Schipper yg lg LDRan

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

selektif lah dalam memilih bacaan, gais.

"Maaf, jika aku harus bicara seperti ini kepadamu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, kami bermaksud untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Aku hanya ingin puteraku tidak lari lagi dariku." Lirihnya diakhir kalimat.

Mendengar hal tersebut, jelas saja jika Sasuke keberatan. Ia sangat ingin menyampaikan berbagai hal pada wanita paruh baya yang menyandang sebagai Ibu dari Kekasihnya. Namun terasa percuma saja ketika Naruto sudah pasti akan ikut pergi dengan senang hati. Ia pun juga tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Naruto seperti apa kondisi keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

"Sebelum.. kecelakaan itu berlangsung, kami sempat bertengkar. Dia keluar dan membawa kunci mobilnya, di saat diluar sedang hujan deras." Sasuke memilih menceritakan kronologi kejadian pada mertuanya. Ia tidak menceritakan apapun pada Si pirang soal kejadian ini. Ia hanya menjelaskan tentang status mereka dengan seadanya. Tidak ingin membebani Kekasihnya jika terlalu dipaksa mengingat. "Aku hanya memintanya untuk menghubungi Anda, tapi dia begitu marah. Kesalahanku 'lah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya saat itu..." Sasuke terus berucap dengan wajah tertunduk, Ia begitu menyesali akan hal ini. Tidak terbayang olehnya jika Naruto akan terluka seperti itu. Ia harusnya menyadari betapa keras kepala si pirang manis tersebut.

Jika pun seperti itu sudah pasti tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Karena penyesalan memang selalu saja datang setelahnya.

Kushina menatap sendu pada lelaki muda yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya. Sungguh, bukan maksud dirinya untuk bersikap seolah mengambil keuntungan dalam kecelakaan yang di alami oleh puteranya. Ia hanya ingin mendapat kesempatan kedua yang mungkin saja, Kami-sama telah membuka jalan untuknya saat ini. Semua sudah dijelaskan oleh Dokter soal kondisi anaknya tersebut.

"Naruto hanya melupakan sepenggal ingatannya. Ia masih mengingat keluarganya, dan ia tidak ingat kau. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia murid SMA yang baru lulus. Akan sangat sulit jika ia harus ikut bersamamu. Aku harap kau mengerti, Sasuke-kun! Ini juga demi Naruto?!" Kushina bersikeras untuk mengambil puteranya.

Demi Naruto apanya?!

Sasuke ingin sekali mengucapkan kata yang ada di kepalanya, bahwa yang menginginkan Naruto kembali ke Konoha hanyalah wanita ini. Begitu ingin Ibu mertuanya ini untuk membawa kekasihnya lalu memisahkan mereka. Sasuke tau hal itu. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Sekalipun ia tak mengingatku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memberinya kenangan dari awal hingga ia mengingatku kembali. Maaf. Tapi, lebih baik biarkan anak Anda sendiri yang memutuskan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum membungkuk kepada wanita yang ia hormati sebagai mertua. Lau ia berucap 'permisi' dan pergi dari sana.

Kushina terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dengan kaku. Matanya menatap kosong udara di depannya. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Seharusnya ia tidak berbuat seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin keluarga kecilnya kembali dengan senyum cerah sang putera bungsu menghiasi rumahnya. Apakah begitu sulit?

Deidara terus memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada dihadapannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia mengerling kearah adiknya yang wajahnya sudah menekuk dengan cemberut. Gadis itu ingin tertawa terbahak jika tidak ingat ia sedang berada dirumah sakit, lalu mendapat teguran kembali seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ehem.. Kalian sangat serasi, bahkan aku sampai merasa iri kau mendapat pria yang sangat tampan seperti dia. Meskipun dari semua foto hanya kau saja yang tersenyum." Deidara terkikik geli, sangat menyenangkan dapat menggoda adiknya ini yang memang sangat manis.

Mata aquamarine miliknya memperhatikan kembali foto-foto dengan berbagai backgroud tersebut. Suami adiknya sangatlah tampan meski berwajah datar. Tapi, ia yakin jika lelaki ini orang yang baik. Ia tidak banyak tau mengapa adiknya memutuskan menikah dengan seorang pria, setelah beberapa tahun keluar dari rumah mereka dengan alasan ingin kuliah di tokyo.

Menatap adiknya kembali, ia mengelus rambut pirang halus adiknya yang di perban dibagian dahi dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya yang memang sudah dewasa lagi sebagai pria. Maka dari itu ia biarkan adiknya memutuskan jalan hidup sendiri.

"Nee-san, kau jangan tersenyum seperti itu. kau membuatku ngeri!?" Naruto menatap Kakak gadisnya seperti ia adalah alien.

Geplakk.

"Adoouuhh...!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sakit bukan main dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya. "Kau ingin aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya? Akibat pukulan wanita perkasa sepertimu, mungkin saja aku mengalami amnesia permanen." Si pirang menatap pirang lain yang lebih panjang di depannya dengan marah, yang malah membuat si pelaku ingin mencubitnya.

Deidara hanya cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan ia benar-benar mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemasnya.

N"Huweeeee... Aku ini pasien, dei-nee!?" Naruto hanya bisa memberontak minta di lepaskan dari penganiyayaan dirinya. Sedang tersangkanya tertawa psikopat.

Kriieett..

Pintu yang terbuka perlahan membuat repleks mereka menoleh kearah pintu, hanya untuk mendapati seorang lelaki berambut raven berdiri di ambang pintu.

Melihat tampannya lelaki yang dilihatnya membuat pipi Deidara merona, bahkan matanya menatap tanpa berkedip.

Sedang Naruto justru malah memalingkan wajahnyau kesamping. Tidak ingin ada kontak mata antara mereka, karena entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak bertalu. Dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberi ini." Sasuke memberi kartu namanya. "Aku harapu kau menghubungiku setelah kembali ke konoha." Ia lalu membungkuk kepada Deidara yang hanya terpukau dengan dirinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu lift dengan tangan terkepal. Ia terlalu payah hingga tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Ia pun menekan tombol lift lalu meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Keputusan yang ia ambil adalah salah.

Naruto Amnesia, rasanya begitu mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

Jika kelak memang Naruto tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana karna begitu mendadak. Dan hal ini benar-benar tidak ia inginkan.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

Keadaan mendadak hening setelah kepergian Si raven tadi, hingga Kushina datang disusul Minato yang merubah hangat suasana. Namun Si pirang masih merasakan perasaan gelisah yang mengganggunya. Hanya saja ia begitu pintar mengelak akan perasaannya sendiri.

~~~~~~Tomat-Jeruk~~~~~~

FlashBack.

Universitas Tokyo.

Suasana kampus tidak begitu ramai, sehingga seorang pemuda dengan surai ravennya dapat berjalan dengan tenang tanpa mendapat teriakan pengganggu jiwa.

berjalan ke area pendaftaran mahasiswa yang mengantri untuk mendaftar ujian masuk Universitas. Mata obsidiannya menangkap sosok seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tak dapat berpaling dari manik biru cerah milik sosok itu. Kakinya yang terus melangkah pun telah melewati sosok yang mempesonanya, hingga ia memalingkan wajah kebelakang untuk melihat tanpa mau berhenti sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia terkejut seraya mengumpat pada temannya yang hanya bergumam 'merepotkan'.

Berpaling sekali lagi kebelakang tempat sosok tadi berada, matanya tidak menemukannya lagi. Terbesit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Sedang temannya hanya angkat bahu acuh sambil menguap melihat tingkah kawannya yang mulai aneh.

'Apa dia akan jadi mahasiswa baru?'

'Jika iya...'

'Eh, memang untuk apa jika memang iya?!'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa mempunyai pikiran abstrud seperti tadi. Membuat kawannya yang terlihat mengantuk itu memutar mata jengah dengan sikap tak biasa kawannya yang biasa datar dan acuh, sama sepertinya.

Sang pemuda raven berjalan menuju lapangan parkir kampus setelah selesai menghadiri semua kelas hari ini. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk mencari kunci mobil saat tiba di depan mobilnya tersebut. Dan ketika menemukan kunci yang dicari, fpkus mata berwarna onixnya tertumpu pada sesosok berambut pirang yang tadi pagi dilihatnya tanpa berkedip. Memasukan kembali kunci mobil ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan menuju sosok yang tadi melewatinya.

"Hey..!"

Ia berseru pada Si pirang yang terus berjalan tanpa mendengar panggilan darinya. Ia berdecak sekali lalu melangkah lagi pada sosok pirang yang sedang asik dengan Headphone ditelinganya. Dengan langkah lebar ia menyusul si pirang hingga berhasil menjangkau pundaknya.

"Hey.. Tunggu sebentar!?"

Langkah kaki mereka pun berhenti. Ia menahan nafas saat manik biru itu menoleh kearahnya dengan kernyitan bingung di dahinya.

"Sorry?"

Si pirang berucap bertanya seraya melepas Headphone menyumpal telinga, lalu menghadap secara seluruh ke arah dririnya. Kernyitan bingungasih bertengger manis kala tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi kau menjatuhkan ini disana!" Si raven menjulurkan sesuatu seperti kartu laluenunjuk arah lapangan parkir tempat ia meliat benda itu jatuh.

Seketika manik biru yang tadi kebingunganenjadi cerah.

"Ya, ampun. Aku mengantri dua jam untuk ini. Kau, emm. terima kasih banyak!?" Si pirang berseru dengan gerutu juga ucapan terima kasih.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku." Dengan canggung pemuda bernama Sasuke ini mengulurkan tangannya. "Setidaknya aku pantas mendapat namamu, 'kan?" ucapnya lagi saat melihat ekpresi bingung kembali di wajah berkulit karamel si pirang.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, ya, Sasuke-san?!" Serunya sambil menjabat tangan pemuda raven dengan senyum cerah. "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kebaikan Anda!" Ucapnya lagi, tak terbayang jika kartu ujian masuk univeraitasnya hilang maka ia sudah pasti gagal untuk masuk kuliah disini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Naruto. Merasa begitu sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok indah di depannya yang sedang berkata 'permisi' lalu berbalik. Ia tetap menatap punggung itu tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke, aku pikir kau sudah pulang sedari tadi!" Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan si raven. Kawannya yang berambut nanas itu punendengus melihat jika sang Uchiha semakin aneh saja dari yang tadi pagi. Untuk apa kawannya ini berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini? di taman kampus yang letaknya memang di sebelah lapangan parkir tadi. Mendengus, pemuda bermarga Nara itu hanya bergumam 'merepotkan' yang di sahuti 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

'Seharusnya tadi aku minta nomor teleponnya, atau alamat rumah. ck!'

'Eh, tapi untuk apa juga? Kenapa aku jadi begitu berharap bertemu lagi dengannya?'

'kuso!'

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya yang membuat ia jadi tontonan di lapangan parkir oleh beberapa mahasiswa. Shikamaru hanya cuek lalu pergi tanpa pamit, tidak mau mengakui dirinya berteman dengan Sasuke yang mulai tidak waras dalam sehari.

Sadar dengan tingkah konyolnya, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya lalu memasuki mobil dan keluar dari area kampus.

TBC.

akhirnya chap ini selesai. /fyuuhh~

memang tidak panjang. tapi saya tidak tau menulis apa lagi setelah ini. hahaha

dan untuk yang mau meripiu di chap kemaren bahkan memberi masukan. saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian. #kissu yg ripiu

saya juga sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai tamat.

meskipun selalu ada kekurangan dalam fic saya.

saya harap kalian mau memberi saya masukan atau kritikan di kotak ripiu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

sampai jumpa di chap depan.

jaa~

TOMAT-JERUK


End file.
